friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross Moves In
"The One Where Ross Moves In" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on November 12, 1998. Plot Emily's cousin kicks Ross out, leaving him with no home. He moves in with Chandler and Joey, but they don't get along that well as roommates: he drives them crazy with an air purifier, wanting it to be quiet and a new greeting message on the answering machine. They take Ross to a really small studio, with a kitchen/bathroom, because they want him to go as soon as possible. Back home, they feel really guilty about this, so when the apartment manager calls them (he put them on as references), they make up that he's a tap dancing pimp with a big dog and let him stay at their apartment. A health inspector inspects Monica's restaurant, where he and Phoebe meet. They really like each other, so they start dating. She's really impressed with the fact that he can close restaurants down, but it turns out that Larry can't be just Larry instead of the health inspector guy: he has to close every place they eat at. When he wants to close down Central Perk, Phoebe freaks out about it and convinces him to give them just a warning instead of closing it down. Rachel starts to like the new neighbor, Danny, but he waits until the last moment to invite her to his house warming party. Because she doesn't want to come off too desperate, she makes up a fake regatta gala she has to go to. At the party, it turns out Danny doesn't like Rachel at all, but he introduces her to a friend of his, with whom he believes she would make a great couple. Cast Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow- Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gregory Sporleder - Larry James Michael Tyler - Gunther George Newbern - Danny Doug Benson - Tom Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Gigi McCreery & Perry M. Rein Trivia *The song playing when Rachel and Monica arrive at Danny's house warming party is "Every Word Means No" by Smash Mouth. *The tune Ross uses for the basis of the answering machine message is "We Will Rock You" by Queen. *The Magna Doodle has the words "No Girls Allowed" written on it. In the tag scene it has "sorry" and a smiley face. *Ross moves in with Chandler and Joey in this episode, remaining there until "The One Where Everybody Finds Out" (S5E14) when he moves into Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, Rachel briefly joining him as a non-romantic roommate next season. *Smash Mouth appear in the final scene of Rat Race (2001) which co-starred Jon Lovitz, who played Steve in "The One With The Stoned Guy" and the same character in "The One With The Blind Dates". *Doug Benson who plays Tom had previously played a student in Joey's soap opera acting class and a coffeehouse customer. He was also a guest at Barry and Mindy's wedding. *Ross tells Joey and Chandler that Phoebe has offered to let him move in with her. Rachel actually is the one to move in with Phoebe next season, after living with Ross for a time. Furthermore Phoebe moves briefly in with Ross while her apartment is fixed after the fire. *Rachel asks Monica how Ross is doing. This perhaps hints that she's sounding out the idea of getting back together with Ross or has already visited him at his second apartment and just wants to see how Monica reacts to her enquiry, given that Rachel briefly put her in charge of her love life. *When Monica and Rachel come downstairs to Danny's party, Danny is talking to Katie, Joey's girlfriend in "The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey". *Chandler says (falsely) that Ross is a tap dancer. It later emerges that Chandler paid for Joey to go to tap class. *Visible on the wall in Joey's bedroom is a poster for a film called "Lover's Revenge". However the real film was called Vandette (1950) and was an early film of Howard Hughes. Starring Faith Donerque and George Dolenz, it was a critical and box office flop. *In a blooper of the tag scene only seen in the season 4 gag reel, the white box set and "Friends: The Stuff You've Never Seen", Joey and Ross both pop out of the fort at the exact same time Chandler comes home. They zip up their pants, implying they were having sex in the fort. Goofs *When Ross enters Central Perk, Joey hides the magazine under the couch. In the next shot, his right arm is on the couch's arm. It's impossible that his arm went there that fast. *When Rachel runs to hide behind the door, she hurts her wrist as she is seen wringing it after running into the wall and mouthing "Ow". Ironically this is the same wrist crushed accidentally when Ross gives Joey and Rachel a hug after he finds out about Chandler and Monica in ''The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey. '' *When Chandler and Joey are discussing the Ross situation and Chandler asks "What are we gonna do?", his arms are crossed. When the camera angle changes, his hands are clasped in his lap. *In the opening scene when Joey shows Chandler his National Geographic, Chandler's left hand is on his face. When the camera angle changes, his hands are clasped in his lap. *When Phoebe and Larry first go to dinner and Larry makes a joke to wash his hands and Phoebe says "you are just non-stop" the water glasses are close together towards the middle of the table, then are at separate ends of the table on the next shot. *When Rachel tells Danny that she's going to a Regatta Gala, Danny asks her if she sails. She says no, but later in the series, Rachel teaches Joey to sail when he wins a sail boat at an auction, saying that her dad used to take her sailing all the time and it emerges Rachel also took Ross sailing in her father's boat. However this may have been part of Rachel's "plan". *Rachel tells Monica that she doesn't go for guys right after they get divorced; however, she actively pursued and briefly dated Joshua, who had just gotten divorced. Furthermore she was also set up on a date with Michael, a recent divorcee, in ''The One Where Ross Finds Out. '' *After Chandler and Joey discuss Ross telling them to be quiet, they decide to play a game of foosball. When they do, they don't actually use a ball to play. *When Chandler enters his apartment, Joey jumps up and Chandler is level with the counter, Chandler says his line and takes a step back. Cut to Joey then straight to Chandler and he's behind the counter. *If you pay attention to the background at Danny's Housewarming party, when Rachel and Monica are talking about who's court the ball is in, you can see through the crack in the doors on both sides of the hallway. The crack behind Monica, you can make out the purple walls, the lamp, the white couch, and the wood TV stand of Monica's apartment. The party happens on a different floor, but they didn't use a backdrop to hide Monica's apartment. Also when Danny introduces Tom to Rachel, you can see the kitchen area of Joey and Chandler's apartment through the crack behind Tom. *In the uncut version, Rachel leaves her apartment with only her left arm in the coat sleeve. *When Monica and Rachel are in the coffeehouse, Monica is reading a book but the pages are blank. *Ross said that Phoebe had offered to let him move in with her but it would be cramped there too as at this time Phoebe's grandmother Frances is still alive. *Chandler states that Joey is wearing a cowboy hat but it's actually a US Cavalry hat. *When Rachel is hiding behind the door, the position of her hands changes between shots. *Rachel makes a big deal out of coming to the party from downstairs, so that Danny doesn't know that she was lying about the Regatta Gala. However, when she finally walks up to Danny, he does not see her in time to notice whether she came from downstairs. External links * The One Where Ross Moves In at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title